Ultimate Beings V2
Ultimate Beings v2, also called UBv2, is an end-game feature unlocked after completing at least one Ultimate Baal Challenge or one Ultimate Arty Challenge. Overview UBv2 requires a very high clone cap to be effective. This can be used to massively increase your GP earned on longer rebirths. You can even incorporate the first UBv2 into speedruns, with enough CC and high enough P.Baal killed. There are five UBv2's, based on the Ultimate Beings: *'Planet Eater v2:' Gives 10 GP and *2 to Planet Multiplier when killed. *'Godly Tribunal v2:' Gives 20 GP and *3 to Planet Multiplier when killed. *'Living Sun v2:' Gives 30 GP and *4 to Planet Multiplier when killed. *'God Above All v2:' Gives 40 GP: and *5 to Planet Multiplier when killed. *'ITRTG v2:' Gives 50 GP and *6 to Planet Multiplier when killed. A clean sweep of the five UBv2's nets 150 GP and *720 in total to your Planet Multiplier. Unlike UBs, they do not respawn and can only be defeated once per rebirth. Important Stats There are several factors that influence your ability to beat the UBv2's. They are: Clone Cap: The biggest factor, your clones protect you from the brunt of the UBv2's damage, and more clones speed up training the might skills that affect these fights. If your clones run out during the fight, it's a guaranteed 1-hit KO to you. To have a chance at fighting ANY UBv2, you'll need a minimum of 1M clones to tank enough hits and to train might fast enough. More is always better. ATK+ Might Skill: In addition to the stats it gives your God, this stat affect your damage for all attacks in the UBv2 fight. every level is +1% to your damage. This can be boosted further with in-game moves. DEF+ Might Skill: In addition to the stats it gives your God, this stat affect your damage reduction in the Ubv2 fight. To start you have 0% damage reduction. Every level will increase this by 0.1%, to a maximum of 75% at level 750. This can be boosted further with in-game moves. Highest P.Baal Killed: Only really important if you want to add PEv2 to your speedrun, or fighting PEv2 in general. Your highest god killed increases (permanently) the base damage of an important attack used in this tab. At P.Baal 25 or higher, it becomes possible to kill PEv2 with no might at all. 1KC's Completed: The main reward of this challenge grants +5% might training speed, up to a maximum of +200% (3x speed). This will help train the above might skills higher. Stat Requirements These are all just rough guidelines giving an idea of what stats you need to kill a UBv2 in a single fight. You could kill with less stats, or fail to kill with more. Keep in mind that UBv2s regenerate health very slowly, and there's no limit on how many times you can fight them, so even with much lower numbers you can beat them in two or three fights. In case of the planet eater and some of the other beings, having a high P. Baal beaten really boosts the power of the Ionioi hero summon and that in return lowers the needed stats a lot. * Planet Eater v2: 100 ATK+ * Godly Tribunal v2: 270 ATK+ * Living Sun v2: 290 ATK+ * God Above All v2: 360 ATK+ * ITRTG v2: 450 ATK+ How to Fight Important Stats Damage: A multiplier to the damage of your attacks. You start at a base of 100% damage.Each level in ATK+ raises the base value by 1%, and buffs multiply this even more. Damage Reduction (DR): Reduces any incoming damage by the % listed. Each level from DEF+ raises the base value by 0.1%, and buffs multiply this even move. For the UBv2, they start at 100% DR (invincible). Feeding the UBv2 evil creations lower this, allowing you to hurt them. Double Damage: This is a flag telling you if the effects of Elemental Manipulation are active, meanign your next attack move will deal double damage. God Speed: Let you perform 2 action per round for 4 rounds . (Buffs duration are not affected by the extra actions per Round) Dodge Chance & Counter Chance: Using Clairvoyance will set this this chance to 65%, which is the chance that an attack from UBv2 will be Countered. When the counter is triggered, it will revert back to 0%. Reflect Chance: Much like God Speed, not very useful. Can be safely ignored. Important Moves Fighting in this tab is essentially a turn-based fight. Each time you click a move to use, you'll do your turn first, then (depending on the move used) the UBV2 will respond, and then the results of both moves happen simultaneously. If a move in-game isn't listed here, it pretty much is completely useless and can be safely ignored. For the buffs, the attack buff multiplies off your base multiplier, after might, so with say, 300 levels on ATK+ and using a 50% buff, you will go from 100% damage to 400% * 1.5 = 675% damage. For DR, the % buff works on the difference between your DR and 100%. So if you have 500 levels in Def+ (50% DR) , and use this buff, your new DR will be (50% + (100-50) * .25) = 62.5%. : Feeding Poison Creations As mentioned above, UBv2's start at 100% DR, meaning they are invincible. To change this, you need to spend the start of the fight poisoning the UBv2 to reduce their DR. Each UBv2 has a creation you can feed it, and a corresponding poison creation to feed it. To make a poison creation, first have the equivalent normal creation, and click create on the tab. This will start making the evil creations 1 at a time, and removing creating stat, scaled to your multis. Generally, you will need 5-7 evil creations per fight attempt. The creations for each UBv2 is as follows: There are many rules to consider when feeding UBv2's to lower DR. Firstly, the lowest you can reduce a DR in a practical way is 76%. Any lower and the UBv2's will start to perform a move to increase their DR back up by 10%. You can reduce it again back below 76%, but the UBv2's do this so often that it isn't viable in fights. You should aim to as close at 76% as you can, and then continue with the fight, knowing the DR will not change mid fight. When feeding, you must separate a feeding of any kind with a non-feed move in between.If you do not, the UBv2 will reject the food, wasting it, and attack you anyways. You also cannot feed more than 2 Evil creations in a row, even with spacing. You must separate them with a feed of a normal creations, which heals back the DR slightly, but lets you continue feeding Evil Creations to further reduce the DR. However, for the duration of a single fight, you can violate the last 2 rules ONCE each. This has lead to the creation of some common "loops" - sets of moves to perform in order, to achieve a certain result. Common Fighting Loops Recommended Strategy For most purposes (not speed running), this is the best known strategy. It may require more than one fight to kill a given UBv2, but with enough Might and clones, it should leave the being severely weakened after the first fight. rob_s_cat's 76% God Speed Loop - Requires 3 Creations, 6 Evil Creations * Feed Creation * God Speed * Clairvoyance + Feed Evil Creation * Elemental Manipulation + Feed Evil Creation * Focused Breathing + Feed Creation * God Speed + Feed Evil Creation * Focused Breathing + Feed Evil Creation * Focused Breathing + Feed Evil Creation * Focused Breathing + Feed Creation * Mystic Mode + Feed Evil Creation * Repeat: * Transformation Aura * Elemental Manipulation (IF Double Damage is not already True) * Attack* * Elemental Manipulation * Attack* * Mystic Mode Attack is either Clairvoyance (if Dodge chance shows 0%), or Ionioi Hero Summon (if Dodge chance shows 65%). In the above loop, the Repeat section postpones the Mystic/Elemental setup steps of a regular fight loop, because they are already active from the initial feeding portion. Feed Loops These loops are used to feed the UBV2 to lower the DR while minimizing clone loss and damage taken. 78% Clairvoyance Loop - '''Requires 2 Creations, 5 Evil creations: * Feed Creation * Feed Evil Creation * Clairvoyance * Feed Evil Creation * Clairvoyance * Feed Evil Creation * Clairvoyance * Feed Creation * Clairvoyance * Feed Evil Creation * Clairvoyance * Feed Evil Creation Notes: If any Clairvoyance fails to trigger, use Focus Breathing or Transformation Aura as a substitute until it triggers. This loop will get the UBv2 to 78% DR very quickly with minimal clone loss and damage. RNG can hurt you though if the clairvoyance never triggers. '''76% Buff Loop - '''Requires 3 Creations, 6 Evil Creations: ' * Feed Creation * Feed Evil Creation * Clairvoyance * Feed Evil Creation * Focus Breathing * Feed Creation * Mystic Mode * Feed Evil Creation * Transformation Aura * Feed Evil Creation * Focus Breathing * Feed Creation * Mystic Mode * Feed Evil Creation * Transformation Aura * Feed Evil Creation * Focus Breathing This loop will get the UBv2 to 76% DR, about 9% more damage vs 78 DR, but your clones and HP will be taking a punishment. '''76% Speedrun PEv2 Loop - '''Requires 3 Creations, 6 Evil Creations': ' * Feed Creation * Feed Evil Creation * Clairvoyance * Feed Evil Creation * Focus Breathing * Feed Creation * Mystic Mode * Feed Evil Creation * Transformation Aura * Feed Evil Creation * Elemental Manipulation * Ionioi Hero Summon * Focus Breathing * Feed Creation * Mystic Mode * Feed Evil Creation * Transformation Aura * Feed Evil Creation * Elemental Manipulation * Ionioi Hero Summon * Focus Breathing This will also get a 76% DR UBv2, while also dishing out significant damage mid-loop. You will take even more clone and HP damage though, but it helps end the fight sooner, which is crucial for speedrunning PEv2. Attack Loops '''Clairvoyance Fight Loop - '''Usually used with the 78% Clairvoyance Feed Loop * Mystic Mode * Transformation Aura * Elemental Manipulation * Clairvoyance * Elemental Manipulation * Clairvoyance Notes: If the first Clairvoyance does not trigger immediately, instead of another Clairvoyance perform Focus Breathing. After the clairvoyance triggers or you use 2 Focus Breathings you can repeat the loop or use another loop. '''Ionioi Hero Summon Fight Loop '- Usually used with PEv2 only':' * Mystic Mode * Transformation Aura * Elemental Manipulation * Ionioi Hero Summon * Elemental Manipulation * Ionioi Hero Summon 71% DR Ionioi Hero Summon K.O Punch '''- Only used in Speedrunning PEv2:' * Mystic Mode * Transformation Aura * Elemental Manipulation * Feed Evil Creation * Ionioi Hero Summon Note: Only used sometimes in a PEv2 speedrun. Needs a very high P.Baal killed to use effectively. Heal Loop Ideally, you will not need to perform this loop, but if something goes wrong, use this to gain energy and hp back: * Mystic Mode * Transformation Aura * Focus Breathing * Focus Breathing * Focus Breathing * Focus Breathing All-out loop assaults Some "loops" works on dealing damage as well as lowering damage resistance in the hopes of taking the UBv2 down with as much firepower as possible. These loops pour everything possible into getting DR down and causing as much damage as possible before energy runs out. Once these actions are over, it's unlikely that the player will have any energy left to continue the fight effectively, so it's best for players who are willing to engage in multiple fights, or have high enough stats to knock out the enemy in a single fight. '''4+8 Loop - '''requires 4 creations and 8 evil creations * Feed Creation * God Speed * Elemental Manipulation * Feed Creation * Focused Breathing * Feed Evil Creation * Focused Breathing * Feed Evil Creation * God Speed * Feed Creation * Mystic Mode * Feed Evil Creation * Transformation Aura * Feed Evil Creation * Ionioi Hero Summon * Feed Evil Creation * God Speed * Feed Creation * Elemental Manipulation * Feed Evil Creation * Mystic Mode * Feed Evil Creation * Transformation Aura * Feed Evil Creation * Ionioi Hero Summon * Ionioi Hero Summon '''Notes:' Due to the heavy energy use of this strategy and the fact that Ionioi Hero Summon increases in energy cost depending on your Highest God killed stat, it's possible that you may need to use Big Bang instead of Ionioi Hero Summon for your loops once your highest god is somewhere around PBaal 70-80 Killing the UBv2's Normal Fights To kill the UBv2's, assuming you meet the stat requirements, first make sure you have the creations and evil creations needed for your desired feed loop. Then set the clones you need onto the powersurge bar, and click fight. Start by performing the feed loop of your choice, then repeat the corresponding attack loops until you or the UBv2 emerges victorious. If you do lose, note that you can remake your clones, creations, evil creations, and try again. However, UBv2's regenerate their hp at a rate of 1% per minute. Killing PEv2 In a Speedrun To incorporate PEv2 into a Speedrun, first ensure you meet the requirements of enough CC to make at least 2M clones before your run ends, as well as P.Baal 25 or higher killed. You'll also need some combination of a fairly high mystic boost via pets (1k% or higher) as well as an overall unspent GP stat boost of 1k% (after factoring in cp). During your run, be sure to stick to making clones as much as possible. Do not make any Godly Statues, Pyramids, or Temples until after PEV2 is defeated. After making your Div Gen and buying your Div, you'll need to be able to make 10 planets along with the materials for your monument upgrades. If you can, spend any leftover Divinity, and take a few seconds to make the best garden and garden upgrades you can. Shift all banked GP to mystic, and go to make the planets. If you run out of creating, make something like Forests or Villages (if you can afford it) until you just barely have enough creating stat to make the planets, and go back to making clones. If all this is done right, you can make a full HP bar near instantly. Now you can enter the PEv2 fight, and use the 76% Buff Loop and Ionioi Hero Summon Attack Loop to kill PEv2.